


Mess with Me

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, Sibling fight, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yugo at the STEM program for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what AU is back thanks to Words of the Day (and a need for diversity)

‘I am so done!’ Yugo thought irritated as he was nictitating in front of his brother, thinking of a retort to send the other. He could feel the incipient of a smirk from the other as he eyed Yugo with his confident pink eyes. 

 

“I take it the work is too much for you.” Yuri remarked in a calm tone as he unleashed his smirk. He was holding a Starbucks cup in hand that contained some tea which he took sips of during their break from the volunteer work.

 

“This is a volunteer program! Just because I have stayed here for hours does not mean I have to stay here until you finally decide to leave this place!” Yugo snapped at him. As much as he was thinking of committing the act of defenestration to his brother, Yugo would not really act on it. 

 

‘Not that I can anyway.’ Yugo thought irritated. The area where they were was a one floor building. Should he throw his brother out the window he would just land on his feet or his back. While he was not as athletic as Yuya, it did not mean that Yuri was completely unaware of how to move his body in any situation. He noted Yuri’s eyelids lower as his smirk was replaced with a thin line. 

 

“And just what do you plan to do for the rest of the day, should you follow through with it?” Yuri asked as he obfuscated Yugo. Yugo raised his right fist up in protest as he leaned closer to Yuri.

 

“Going home to do what I do best!” Yugo shouted at him. 

 

“You mean be a sloth around in your room while looking at how to build a motorcycle.” Yuri stated in a low tone, his disinterest showing as he nictitated his right eyelid.

 

‘This bastard!’ Yugo thought as he grit his teeth, his right arm trembling as he stopped himself from punching Yuri outright in the face. Yuri then turned to face Yugo with the back of his left hand pressing against his hip.

 

“You can easily make one… no two motorcycles here instead of just wasting that time being unproductive by looking through the magazines and saving to buy the parts. Think of it as your own experimental haven for when you actually build the motorbike from scratch.” Yuri said before turning to face away from him, throwing his empty cup in the trash can nearby. Yugo took in Yuri’s words and crossed his arms across his chest still mad at his brother. While it was true that he could work on a motorbike and avoid making the mess at home in the garage... Wait that’s what Yuri was irritated about?

 

“Neat freak.” Yugo sniped.

 

“I heard that.” Yuri said as he held his right hand with his index finger tilting in a nonchalant way. Yugo became irritated.

 

“If you don’t like my mess at home then just say it!” Yugo fumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nictitate (Merriam Webster) :  
> 1) To close and open quickly: To shut one eye briefly.  
> 2) To close and open the eyelids.  
> Incipient (Dictionary.com) :  
> 1) Beginning to exist or appear; in an initial stage.  
> Obfuscate (Word Think) :  
> 1) Render obscure, unclear, or unintelligible. Bewilder (someone).  
> Defenestration (Word Smith):  
> 1) Throwing someone or something out of a window.


End file.
